


顽固变量

by Keith_IL



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: 军需官试图用算法规划自己的生活，然而007总是他无法揣测的变量。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 6





	顽固变量

某种程度上来说，James·Bond，MI6的007，是一个作风有些老派的家伙。

不，这并不意味着他会像隔壁那个裁缝铺的同行们那样，言行举止都像是从上个世纪走出来的。他谙熟各种礼仪但并不意味着他总会遵守它们，大多数时候他都只奉行效率原则，因此显得十分随心所欲。他的老派体现在他的喜好上：PPK、手工西装、调制烈酒和爆炸。传统，但是很有保障，他是这么认为的。

但显然Q branch的新任军需官对此持有异议。

Bond在Q说出那句“我是你的新任军需官”时就意识到某些东西一去不复返了——而后来与这个小家伙的言辞交锋更令他确信自己的判断无误。他意识到现在的Q和自己完全不是一个世界的人，并且十分想念曾经那个一边诅咒自己一边递过来各种会爆炸的小玩意儿的Q博士。这个年轻的Q有一套全新的、Bond难以理解的看待世界的方式——他似乎可以将一切都拆分成0和1组成的代码，然后构建出某种算法来运行，最后得出一个结论。且这个结论的集合里包含从任务目标房门密码到Bond会在第几次试图撸猫时被那只小怪兽一爪糊脸。

堪称事无巨细、包罗万象、匪夷所思。

Bond理解Q是在用这种方式来获取安全感——毕竟这个年轻人坐在Q branch的主管位子上，既要压住那一群龙蛇混杂的属下，又要应付M的压力，还时不时要经受00特工的额外“关照”，实在不是一件容易的事。Bond认为Q是故意弄出这一堆除了Q自己谁也看不懂的乱码，好营造出运筹帷幄、无所不知的神秘强大形象。不得不说这个方法还是挺有效的，至少Q手下的那群技术员现在已经俯首帖耳，连Tanner都对他客气了不少。

但Bond后来发现自己恐怕低估了Q。

掌纹识别手枪救了特工先生一命，而之后与Silva的较量更是一场看不见的战斗。Bond不得不承认科技发展确实改变了很多东西，也理解了为什么M要在紧要关头力排众议让Q成为新的军需官。这个年轻的男孩代表的是一种全新的可能性和危机，如果不能及时作出应对，像Silva那样的袭击将会越来越多，直到彻底摧毁MI6。

但Bond并不会因此觉得自己就过时了，就该被扫地出门淘汰进旧货市场之类的。即使是Q也要承认他需要一个人扣下扳机。再退几步，还有不少反派同样没有更新换代，导致军需官没有施展的空间（“他们居然只有三个监控探头，连一把电子锁都没有！”）。

不过Bond还是开始学会欣赏Q了，这种欣赏从Q的各种创新设计逐渐蔓延到了更多方面，直到某天Bond发现自己已经开始习惯给Q的两只猫喂食换水，而正主却坐在一旁盯着笔记本敲敲打打。他这才悚然自己已经涉足太深，难以自拔——他在任务中可从来不会犯这种错误，007从来都是万花丛中过片叶不沾身的。

但Q不是一个任务。他是他的军需官，是那个永远站在特工背后引导他走过各种险境的人。这使得Bond干脆利落地脱身变得几乎不可能——两个人在MI6还要低头不见抬头见，更别提假如缺少了那个耳机里传来的声线，007今后的任务难度要如何勇攀高峰了。

007一边思索着这个难题一边准备返回自己的公寓。然后在这个过程中他发现Q编写的小应用已经帮他计算好了开车时间，提前为他打开了公寓的空调、放好了热水、甚至点了符合他口味的晚餐。他这才意识到这种入侵是双向的：他和Q都放任对方进入了自己的生活，让对方看见了原本相当私密一面。Q是否有过类似经历Bond目前还不知道，但对于特工来说这简直不可思议。他纵容Q干涉自己工作之外的生活——那是不属于007的部分，当然也和Q branch半点关系都扯不上。这说明了什么？

无论如何，不到一周之后，他们就滚上床并且正式同居了。

同居之后Bond发现Q确实热衷于贯彻“科技改变生活”这一信条——连热水器的温度都会经过程序计算，综合当日天气、湿度、室温、身体状态等各种因素，最终自动生成一个结果。不是说这样不好，毕竟智能设备确实非常便捷。但Bond总觉得生活不能全部由算法掌控。

“生活当然不能全部由算法掌控。”Q非常淡定地推了一下眼镜，“变量时刻存在。”

两个人的目光一同投向Q的——不现在是他们俩的——两只猫，只见其中一只小怪兽突然扑向一堆洗好了还没放进衣柜的床单，而另一只正在努力从定时喂食器里掏猫粮出来。

“不，Q，我的意思是说‘不应当’，而不是‘做不到’。”Bond收拾完残局后还没有忘记自己的话题，“我们都不是机器，也没有必要向机器的方向发展。如果你总是依赖你的代码计算出一切，那你的生活恐怕也就没什么惊喜可言了。”

“哦，拜托，”Q无精打采地说道，“我大部分的‘惊喜’来源就是你，而你这个变量可以说是相当顽固，我至今还没有测试出任何一种与你匹配的算法来。上次是科莫多龙，下次会是什么，平塔岛象龟吗？或者你可以告诉我说无线电被信天翁叼走了。”

Bond听前半段时还打算说一句“不胜荣幸”，但后来他认为闭上嘴比较明智。更糟糕的是下一次任务中他的无线电真的被叼走了——不是信天翁而是一只海鸥，但这对消减军需官的怒火毫无用处。

“你毁掉了我两天的工作计划。”Q阴郁地说，那种阴森的眼光令Bond觉得军需官可能非常想让自己下次拿到的装备是只能点烟的枪形打火机，“我要重写三个算法弥补这个意外损失，就因为一只鸻（héng）形目生物——鉴于它击败了一名MI6的王牌特工，我想生物学家们有必要重新考虑海鸥的进化地位。”

如果007会悔改那他就不是007了，而事实上Q也会像他的所有前辈那样，一边抱怨一边在下一次任务开启前为特工准备好一切。但Bond还是尽可能真诚地道歉：“Q，请原谅我，我下次一定会完整归还装备的。”

Q给了他一个货真价实的假笑，同时拍掉了特工不安分地朝原型枪摸过去的手：“收起你那一套，你在Q branch已经没有信誉可言了。”

但James·Bond实在不希望当某天自己准备掏出戒指求婚时，Q也能毫无波动心如止水轻描淡写地说一句“根据我的算法你本周内求婚的几率是68.5%”，那绝对会把气氛毁得一干二净。是的，爱好老派的Mr. Bond即使情史丰富到可以出书列传，他也还是想要按照传统的方式确定自己和Q的关系——即使两人都心知肚明那个小金属圈的约束力有多薄弱，鉴于007的工作性质。

可Bond很想看Q戴上戒指的样子——他总觉得在这段关系中，Q才是那个有更多退路的人。James·Bond剥除了007的部分后可以说是所剩无几，但他还是一股脑儿地送给了自己的军需官；可Q是那么的冷静、理智，用算法丈量一切，恐怕即使分手也能迅速拿出plan A~Z来应对。或许这种传统、温情的方式能暂时卸下年轻天才的防御，令Bond有机会窥探到Q最真实的内心——前提则是不能被Q的算法发现，否则就达不到突袭军需官的目标了。

Bond的计划还只有雏形的时候，换季寒潮已经席卷了伦敦。而MI6也没有幸免。007的免疫系统久经沙场，但军需官经过缜密的计算后宣布：“我感染流感病毒的几率是98.87%。”

Bond并不想知道Q是怎么计算出来的，他只是皱着眉头：“所以说你肯定会感冒。”

“不能说肯定，还有1%的几率我只出现轻度症状就能痊愈。”Q坚持精确的描述，但在Bond眼中那几率小得不值一提，察觉到特工情绪的Q不易察觉地挑了挑唇角，“放心吧，我有应急预案来应对流感，就算你去出任务我也能照顾好自己的。”

Bond当然不想在Q生病时出任务——但情势比人强，他只能心不甘情不愿地踏上旅途。要知道，他去Q branch取装备的时候Q已经开始发热了。受其威逼利诱军需官终于答应请假回家休息。

“我能照顾好自己。”Q再次强调，“我保证在你开始任务前回到Q branch。”

但Bond依旧不太放心，但他只能委托可敬的Moneypenny帮他监督军需官的状况。大概48h之后，当他在异国的旅馆房间里打开通讯频道时，军需官带着浓重鼻音的声线出现在了他耳边：“Double-O-seven，报告你的状态。”

“已经入住目标酒店。”Bond沉声道，“Q，你听上去可还没痊愈。”

“只是一点——呃——后遗症。”军需官咕哝着，“我的大脑已经足够清醒了，不会把你引进矿坑的。”

Bond决定相信这套说辞——Q不会允许因为自己状态不佳而导致特工身陷险境，这和执行者是不是007没有关系，这是他的原则。他只是隐隐忧虑Q的症状是否会因为缺乏休息而反复，但现在也不是谈这个的时候，因为007同样专业。

Q的指令简洁、明确，但在007眼中还是不够——特工还是更相信自己在紧要关头的直觉和应变，虽然他的“一时兴起”每每都会造成军需官在通讯那头的气急败坏，以及更加庞大的破坏程度。这次任务也不例外，前半段的酒会还算按部就班，等到007跟随目标人物离开会场后，事态的发展就朝着无可挽回的混乱方向一去不复返了。Q虽然大脑足够清醒，但鼻塞的症状还是削弱了他对007咆哮的力度。Bond一开始还带着点好笑地听着军需官软绵下来的指控，但在他终于以一连串Q认为“完全没有必要”的爆破和搏斗突进到与目标一墙之隔时，耳机里的声音突然消失了。

“Q？”Bond有些不确定地呼唤了一声。通讯频道没有被破坏的杂音，难道Q被自己气到直接关掉通讯了？与此同时他一脚踹开门，闪过枪击的同时将一颗子弹稳稳地送进目标眉心。在他检查尸体时通讯又重新被接起了。

“Double-O-seven，我是R。”然而出现的声线却不是熟悉的军需官，而是他的副手，“Q现在，呃……嗓子不太舒服，之后的撤离由我来指挥。”

R之前从来没有指挥过00级特工，更别说那个最出名也最难对付的007了。但这次通讯那边沉默了一会儿后，只传来一个听不出情绪的应声。整个撤离过程安静平和得像换了个执行者——直到任务结束断开通讯，R这才恍然惊醒似的，和旁边的同事们面面相觑，觉得自己今天的加载方式不太正确。

007再次出现在军需官办公桌前的速度快到令人难以置信——从他完成任务到他风尘仆仆闯进Q branch惊吓到一群技术员还不到24h，后者中许多人都忍不住怀疑他是不是劫持了一架飞机，差点没克制住去查看今日头条新闻的冲动——Q也不例外，平日里神色镇静的Quartermaster甚至来不及挂上应对不听话特工的嘲讽脸，呆呆地看着Bond双手撑在桌边，俯身盯着自己——桌上的小显示屏。

沉默自两个人蔓延开，Q的属下们都纷纷转过头去埋头于存在或不存在的工作。

“你怎么回来的。”显示屏上终于出现了一行干巴巴的问句，连问号都没用，充分体现出某位军需官的CPU恐怕尚未脱离过载状态。

007挑起眉毛，站直身体，将目光从那个多出来的显示屏移到了军需官身上。后者颇为不自在地咳了两声，但收效甚微，只好继续打字：“临时措施。嗓子不舒服而且声音太奇怪了。你怎么回来的？”

Bond看着那个小小的显示屏上字母逐个出现又消失，而结尾那个终于正常了的问句让特工的表情变得有些高深莫测。

“我有我的办法。”他简短地说，复又微微倾身，“我向你道歉，Q，我不该惹你生气。”

Q一开始还有些没搞清逻辑，但当他看见Bond眼中隐含的愧疚时，他明白过来，同时也被特工眼下的青痕和眼中的血丝消去了大半火气。但为了不让某位特工得意忘形，他选择低头噼里啪啦打字：“假如你以后有R指挥你的时候的一半听话，我都会万分感激的——他们为什么不干脆把R配给你算了？”

“哦，我亲爱的Q。”被说着说着又开始别扭的军需官愉悦到的007半是叹息地笑道，“我当时可一直想着你，哪里还顾得上和R对着干呢？”

“难道你平时其实是故意和我对着干？！！”Q却准确地抓住了重点，相当愤怒地抬头盯了Bond一眼，低头狠狠敲着键盘。可能是觉得自己的情绪表达得还不够，他手指一敲竟然发了一个“(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”的颜表情出来。

“噗——”被显示屏上的颜文字直接逗笑的Bond拼命克制自己的笑声，但这实在是……这样的军需官实在可爱到令特工先生难以自控。意识到自己的行为适得其反的Q恼羞成怒，狠狠瞪了一眼007，便盯着自己的电脑屏幕去了。Bond显然不会被这种小挫折阻挡，因此他慢悠悠地转到了办公桌的另一边，从背后把自己的军需官环在一个小空间里，看着强装镇定的人为自己消除这一路的痕迹，还是一贯的高效而严谨。

“根据你的算法我什么时候回来？”很好，显示屏是双面的。

Q余怒未消地瞪了他一眼，打字道：“明天下午，顽固变量先生，你让我今天还要多交一份任务总结，鉴于你从来不肯自己写。”

“这次我自己写。”Bond安慰道，从口袋里掏出一块东西来，“现在我们先讨论一件更重要的事。”

那是一块原矿——Q即使不具备多优秀的地质学知识，结合Bond这次的任务地点和目标身份也能猜出来——一块金伯利岩。而随着Bond转动角度，一道美丽的光彩照亮了Q放大的翡翠色眼睛——

“说实话我挺乐意当变量的。”Bond凑到Q耳边，用他无往而不利的低沉声线说道，“而且我很高兴这次也是——我从那个房间的博物架上拿的，我们可以去找人处理，做一对戒指。”

他在回程的路上突然明白了一件事，对于Q这样一个冷静、理智，用算法丈量一切的人来说，能容忍他这么大一个变量存在，甚至还滚到同一张床上并正式同居，本身就很能说明问题了。曾经的Q博士虽然在抱怨的同时又继续给自己装备支持，那是因为那个老家伙自己也不是什么安分的家伙——他乐在其中，抱怨也不过是走个过场；但自己对于现在Q来说，简直就是三五不时就要撼动一下军需官的基本生存守则，可这名年轻的Q还是选择了自己。

所以他现在很确信自己会收到什么样的答案——比如说那个屏幕上悄悄出现的“❥”。

彩蛋：

“Bond，其实我容忍进入我生活的第一个顽固变量不是你，而是我的猫。”

“……”


End file.
